


feeling emotions

by insectcondo



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insectcondo/pseuds/insectcondo
Summary: Benrey comforts Tommy during a meltdown, and then Benrey receives comfort as well.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	feeling emotions

**Author's Note:**

> some really fluffy Tomrey. comfort/comfort

Tommy stood there, frozen. His pupils were dilated and he was seeing through everything. Another crash sounded and he sunk to an awkward squat, trying to cover his ears and eyes with his hands. A soft moan escaped his lips and he started breathing heavily. 

Benrey squatted beside him, removed his helmet, and placed it on Tommy's head very gently. He pushed back a few centimeters, careful not to touch him while he was in such distress. He then used his sweet voice to calm him down. 

Benrey was rocking back and forth on his heels. He had shut out every thought in his mind except for positive, healing thoughts, that he was now radiating towards Tommy.  
It took a few minutes, but finally, Tommy looked up from under the helmet and gave a weak smile. Benrey smiled back in relief.

Benrey looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words, so he continued to spin his sweet voice, unsure of any other way to help.  
Tommy wrapped his arms around Benrey and nestled his face into his chest. Benrey rubbed his back and continued to rock back and forth on his heels until he realized that Tommy was crying, then he froze.

Tommy's entire body was wracked with sobs, and Benrey didn't know what to do again, and he wondered if the sweet voice had somehow not worked, after all it didn't usually make people feel worse when he wanted to calm them down.

When Tommy pulled his face away, he was smiling, and Benrey felt relief again that maybe he did help in some capacity. 

"You are so considerate, Benrey," Tommy said quietly, his voice breaking, and he wiped his eyes with the back of a hand.  
Benrey was confused and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. He wasn't called considerate before, in fact, most people called him a dick, not that it particularly bothered him, he especially liked being a dick - but he never considered that maybe not everyone felt that way.

He didn't have anything to say, no witty one-liners, no dark sarcasm, no insults. He never really felt the need to be excessively awful around Tommy anyway, although he wasn't sure why. 

"I think you're the only one who really does care about me, Benrey. You understand me, and you know what it's like to be uh... looked at different... by peers."  
Benrey nodded but remained silent.

"I swear everyone thinks I'm a fucking kid," Tommy was clearly frustrated. "I know they don't mean to do it, but it's so condescending to be called buddy or kid by everyone, even people who have less uh less education than I do."

Benrey nodded again but wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

Tommy pulled out a piece of grass and started play with it to keep his attention focused. 

"I noticed you probably have a crush on Mr. Freeman, but he's not into you, Benrey, and it makes me sad because he doesn't even appreciate you!"

Benrey's hands begun to tremble a little bit and he balled them into fists. 

"You're - you're right though, man, I do need to get over him."

Benrey stared at his clenched, shaking hands until Tommy put his hand over top. 

"Can I hold your hand, Benrey?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I might even like that."

Benrey unclenched his hand and Tommy put his hand to his, palm to palm. Benrey's hands were much larger, even though Tommy was taller, they intertwined their fingers. 

"You must have a lot of things locked inside, Benrey," Tommy cocked his head. "If you ever need to get anything out, you can always come to me."

Tears just started spilling down Benrey's cheeks, before he could stop them. Tommy sat down on the ground with his legs out in front of him. He motioned Benrey closer and then patted his lap, and Benrey laid his head on Tommy's lap, and just cried until everything was out while Tommy ran his fingers through his hair. 

"This is kinda cringe," Benrey's voice was kind of muffled from talking into Tommy's shirt. 

"No, it's not, it's okay to let things go, and to feel things sometimes, Benrey. You don't always have to be strong."

"How did this turn around to me? I was helping you."

"I'm grateful, Benrey, you managed to help me get through a bad meltdown, and you were the only one who actually noticed I wasn't really doing so well," Tommy began. "But, also, I'm an empath, and so I knew you had problems you just didn't really - you probably just wanted to hide them. But I can read you, Benrey!"

Tommy was still wearing Benrey's helmet, and he had to keep pushing it up to look down, which was amusing to him. 

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you read this?"

Benrey started to hum and released his sweet voice. It started as pink and then changed to blue. 

"PINK TO BLUE MEANS I LOVE YOU," Tommy gasped.


End file.
